The present invention relates to an improved saddle-type adsorbent unit.
By way of background, there are numerous saddle-type adsorbent units known. These units generally include a member which couples two spaced adsorbent containers, and this member is placed underneath the return bend of a U-shaped pipe of a refrigerant accumulator, with the adsorbent containers lying on opposite sides of the U-shaped pipe. In the past a tie member was wound around the adsorbent containers to maintain them against the U-shaped pipe, to thereby stabilize them against movement during the installation of the U-shaped pipe into its associated accumulator housing. Also, in certain instances it was desirable to maintain the adsorbent unit spaced from the side of the accumulator housing. This required additional labor and materials. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.